I'll Never Drink Again: A Follow-up To Whine Club
by Tracy Winston
Summary: Daphne starts to remember what had happened the day before at the brunch, and how she had acted.


  
Title: I'll Never Drink Again  
Author: Tracy Winston  
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers/Timeframe: The morning after "The Whine Club" finishes.  
Summary: Daphne starts to remember what had happened the day before at the brunch with Mel.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Grub Street Entertainment, NBC Studios, and Paramount Television.  
Feedback: Yes, please do! I'm here at DaphAndNiles@aol.com   
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
'Oh, bloody hell, how did I get like this?' is the first thing that comes to my mind as I slowly open me eyes to the blinding sun that seeps through my windows. Just sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed makes the room flip and spin. Taking a few deep breaths, I slowly stand up on my wobbly legs and go into me bathroom--I never understood why a study would have a bathroom, but then again I didn't understand half the things this family did.  
  
But why am I thinking of that, when I still don't know how I got like this?  
  
I release a deep sigh as I reach the sink and press my hands into its surface. Funny, it never seemed that far to me bathroom before. And I don't quite recall having two shower stalls. I shake my head, trying to get my mind to focus on just one single thought, and reach for the aspirin and a glass of water. That'll cure what I've deduced to be a hangover. A pot of coffee usually cures that, but I'll stick to the pills until I can figure out just what made me get my worst hangover since I left Manchester, and hearing Doctor Crane's nagging voice would just add to me troubles right now.  
  
Oh, but isn't it bad to have medicine on an empty stomach? Before I can think of the answer, I'm racing to the toilet, almost going in headfirst. After what seemed like a lifetime, I stood, washed me face, and put down the toilet so that I sit and think. What brought this on? Ever since I sang "I Feel Pretty" in front of the Cranes a few years ago, I decided to not let myself to drink, at least not to a great amount.  
  
Thinking as hard as my tired mind can, I look over to my alarm clock, which reads: M 10:37 AM. I haven't slept that late in a long time, especially on a Monday. Wait a second, Monday? Then yesterday was Sunday--I mentally hear Dr. Crane saying, "Oh that's right, you're psychic!" Then it hits me--Sunday brunch. To get to know Niles' girlfriend better. 'When did I start thinking of him as Niles,' I ask my aching mind. Filing the question away under things do to after I get rid of this hangover, I start focusing on things from yesterday. The main ones that come to mind are Mel's snippy comments, our attempts to like her, and me pouring several Bloody Mary's.  
  
Why do I have a feeling that it would have been better if I burst into song instead of whatever is giving me this sinking feeling?  
  
Risking the fact that Dr. Crane of his father will be out there, I slowly walk to the kitchen to fetch a cup of coffee and something light to eat. Taking a bite of toast--praying that I keep it down all the while--I get a sudden flash of Dr. Crane and Roz standing right where I am. Just as they are saying their farewells to Mel, I come in--ah yes, there's the singing--to grab the pitcher for more Bloody Mary's.  
  
I let out a groan in remembrance, then take my plate and coffee out to the dinner table. As I sit down, I see two notes. The first was from Dr. Crane--hastily written in most-likely a rush to get down to the station--saying that he had to leave early because Roz's car wouldn't start and she needed a ride. Smiling at how Roz never seemed to change, I took a slow sip of my coffee and picked up the second note. This one was from Mr. Crane saying that he was going to go see one of his police buddies that was in the hospital, that he'd be back around 2:00, and that he hoped I felt better.  
  
I smile again. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Mr. Crane was always thinking of me feelings in what he did around the apartment. Sure, we had gotten into several arguments over the years--especially when he was going out with Sherry--but I know he'd miss me if I left. I let out a small laugh at the memory of how he reacted when I suggested leaving last year. If I recall right, all three Cranes seemed to have a shocked reaction... especially Niles. Now I truly understand why that had gotten such a reaction out of him.  
  
Over the past few months, I have thought over all that Niles and I had done together, all the conversations we've had. It had been an interesting day a few weeks ago when I recalled all the times he had said something in context that I hadn't gotten at the time, or when he had sniffed my hair. A long, interesting day, indeed.  
  
I shook my head once more. I kept on going off-topic. 'But it's not off-topic!' my mind shouted. 'You have feelings for him, and you just can't stand to see him with someone like her.' I release another sigh as I realize that my conscience is right. I may not feel the same way about Niles as he does me--or used to at least--but it's hard to stand by and watch him be with someone like her.  
  
I finish my toast, take my coffee, and slowly start to pace the room as I sip from it. As I make my way around the couch, I recall Niles sitting here, asking his brother what he thought of Mel, and me coming in telling him just what I thought of her.  
  
Suddenly I realize that I've lost grip on my coffee cup and that my slippers are wet.  
  
Leaving my now brown slippers with the shattered porcelain, I run to the kitchen to get something to clean it up with. It's a good thing I had already made it to the hardwood floor, otherwise I'd be having a really hard time now. As I finish getting up all the coffee and glass, I remember how Niles had reacted to my honesty, how that smile had drained from his face. I probably ruined our friendship and destroyed any lingering feelings he had for me--not that it would matter to me if he still felt that way about me.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? Ever since he put his jacket around my shoulders on the balcony at Christmas, he's changed. In my eyes, at least. I started noticing how he acts around me, how he can notice the slightest change in me, whether it's my hair, attitude, anything. He hasn't noticed me that much in the past few months, at least not to where I could tell, and I know what made that happen: Mel. If she wasn't around, then he would have noticed the transformation, his transformation, in my eyes.  
  
Like that matters now, anyway. I've insulted his girlfriend, the person closest to him outside of family. God, I wonder if he still wants to be friends after all this, if he can stand the sight of the person that's hurt him so much over the past seven years.  
  
Since I have succeeded in cleaning the floor and making myself even more sick--something I had thought impossible ten minutes ago-I go to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, take a long sip, then go get the portable phone. Sitting back down at the kitchen table, the phone next to my coffee, I take a few cleansing breaths. I then pick up the phone and dial Niles'. As the phone rings I think of what I'm going to say, how I'm going to apologize, and what I'll do with whatever he says in return. The third ring comes and I start to worry if Mel is going to answer. What would I say to her? Would Niles have told her what happened after she had left? My thoughts are interrupted by the machine picking up. I felt uneasy about pouring my thoughts out to him through his message machine, especially since Mel could be nearby and hear it, so I decided to keep it short. Taking another deep breath, I hear the beep. "Doctor Crane, it's Daphne. If you're there, please pick up. I'd like to-"  
  
I'm cut off my Niles picking up the phone. "Yes, I'm here Daphne." His voice carries as message that told me he hadn't slept much the night before and that he has a short fuse he felt I could light at any moment. I close my eyes, trying to form the right words to say, trying to find something that will end this conversation with us still being friends. As the words pour out, I have no idea if we're going to reach that goal, but one thing's for certain: I'll never drink again.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So, what did you think? I want to know! I'm here at DaphAndNiles@aol.com Thanks!  
  



End file.
